Ultraman Seed (Series)
is the 30th entry in the Ultra Series. (Note: PRETEND THIS IS AN ACTUAL SERIES) Episodes # Artifact Device # His Name is Seed # Unexpected Eruption # Oil Trouble # Assassination Classroom # I want to be Strong # Field Trip to America # Nightmare Invasion Alien # Alien vs Lord? # Run like a Wind! # Festival School attack # A Red Ultraman # Seed vs Gene # The Fading Light # Freedom # Electricity Controller Monster # Never Turning Back # Reverse Lord Beast # In the Name of Justice Specials * Ultraman Seed The Movie: Destiny is in Your Hand * Ultraman Seed Side Story: Tragedy * Ultraman Seed Side Story: Find The Cure Characters Protagonist * Shiro Shindo Yokohama International School * Mizumi Hikari * Kaito Daisuke * Kenshi Shima * Taiyo Asakura * Luna Imagawa Antagonist * Rau Toshihiko Ultras * Ultraman Seed * Ultraman Gene Kaiju and Seijin Evil * EX Tyrant (Ep 1) * King Pandon Blaze (Ep 3) * Alien Nackle Marid (Ep 5) * Black King (Ep 5) * Fire Golza (Ep 7) * Alien Baltan Pruy (Ep 8) * Zetton (Ep 11) ** EX Zetton (Ep 11, 12) * Taranis (Ep 16, 17) * Inpelaizer Mk-3 (Ep 21) * Galberos Diablo (Ep 22) * Alien Raybeak Shogo (Ep 25) * Eruption Halen (Ep 25) * Ace Killer (Ep 26) Neutral * Pestar (Ep 4) * Geronimon (Ep 7) * Alien Magma Fossa (Ep 9, 10) * Telesdon (Ep 13) * Linea (Ep 20) * Gomora (Ep 22) * Maroo (Ep 24) Lord Darkness Beast * Lord-Varze (Ep 1, 2) ** Normal ** Reverse-Varze (18, 19) * Lord-Maja (Ep 5, 6) * Lord-Kyvron (Ep 9, 10) * Lord-Desra (Ep 14, 15) ** Normal ** Reverse-Desra (Ep 27, 28) * Lord-Clawza (Ep 23) * Lord-Aletheia (Ep 29, 30) Ultraman Seed The Movie: Destiny is in Your Hand is a movie that will be launched at month of spring. Appearances Ultras *Ultraman Seed **Freedom **Striker Mode **Aerial Mode **Master Almighty **Eternal Freedom *Ultraman Gene **Hiten **Justice Savior *Ultraman Geed **Primitive **Ultimate Final *Ultraman Orb **Orb Origin **Orb Trinity *Ultraman Zero **Normal **Beyond **Shining Ultraman Zero Kaiju and Seijin * Armored of Crisis * Giga Dragno * EX Skull Gomora * Ezmael Cast * * Voice Actors * : * : Ultraman Seed Side Story: Tragedy Ultraman Seed Side Story: Tragedy is a side story/gaiden. Appearances Ultras *Ultraman Seed *Ultraman Mimeo *Ultrawoman Umpire *Ultraman Gene *Ultrawoman Sara *Ultraman Bezel *Ultrawoman Lucia *Ultraman Jack *Ultraman 80 *Yullian Kaiju and Seijin *Bemstar *Birdon *Black King *King Silvergon *Demaaga *Zetton *Alien Argo Reor *Alien Magma Tiane *Rau Toshihiko *Lidorias *Sadola *Antlar *Aribunta *Eleking *Bemular *Bullton *Aboras *Dorako *Red King *Gigass *Thunder Darambia *King Guesra *EX Tyrant *Lord-Yacruv Ultraman Seed Side Story: Find The Cure Ultraman Seed Side Story: Find The Cure is a side story/gaiden. Appearances Ultras TBA Kaiju and Seijin TBA Ultraman Seed & Ultraman Coral: Cross Universal Battle Ultraman Seed & Ultraman Coral: Cross Universal Battle is a movie. Appearances Ultras *Ultraman Seed **Freedom **Striker Mode **Aerial Mode **Master Almighty **Eternal Freedom *Ultraman Gene **Hiten **Justice Savior *Ultraman Coral **Atlantic **Pacific **Arctic **Panthalassic *Ultraman Sevl Kaiju and Seijin *Messiader **Normal **Reverse **TBA Secret Form **Reverse Secret form *King Joe Perfect *Firestorm-Draco *Zegan *Hyper Eleking *Gan Q *Gora *Rezaito *Gaimos *Buguzaras *Jirenma *Renbolar Acid Rain **Acid Rain Reverse *Maroo **Normal **Reverse *Vakishim Thorn Launcher **Normal **Reverse Category:Fan Ultra Series Category:DominatetheFreedom Category:Emgaltan Category:Emgaltan's Continuity Category:Emgaltan's Series Category:Ultraman Seed Category:Fan Series